


Ouvrir les yeux

by DameLicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameLicorne/pseuds/DameLicorne
Summary: Durant les sept années que Molly Prewett passe à Poudlard, Arthur Weasley et elle s'évitent ou se côtoient selon les circonstances. Combien de temps faut-il avant d'être capable d'ouvrir les yeux sur l'évidence ?





	1. Première année : Amitié improbable

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée. Cette petite histoire comporte sept chapitres, qui seront publiés à raison d'un par semaine.

Molly Prewett était à Poudlard depuis le mois de septembre précédent et s'y sentait déjà parfaitement à son aise. La fillette avait un excellent sens de l'orientation, aussi le vieil édifice ne lui posait-il pas vraiment de difficultés, contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades de promotion et à quelques-uns de ceux des années supérieures.

En ce qui concernait les cours, ce n'était pas toujours aussi simple. Molly excellait en Sortilèges, mais les Potions l'ennuyaient profondément. Elle se régalait en Botanique, mais s'endormait en Astronomie. Ses professeurs étaient donc loin d'être unanimes à son sujet !

La fillette avait beaucoup de caractère et un avis très arrêté sur de nombreux sujets. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se lier d'amitié avec une partie des élèves de son année et était parvenue à se faire apprécier de plusieurs des plus âgés.

Bref, la première année de Molly se déroulait sous les meilleurs auspices. Et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change.

Si ce n'était un tout petit détail. Une minuscule écharde sous son pied. Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Et franchement, cela ne devrait pas la perturber autant, se disait-elle régulièrement.

Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui rendait ce satané Arthur Weasley aussi maladroit ? Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il avait fait perdre un grand nombre de points à Gryffondor ! Pourtant, il était en deuxième année, lui. Il aurait donc dû être nettement plus à l'aise à Poudlard, Molly en était persuadée.

La fillette avait déjà essayé d'en parler avec plusieurs de ses amis, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait partager son agacement par rapport à Weasley. Même ses frères, Fabian et Gideon, tous les deux plus âgés qu'eux, ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi vis à vis du garçon de seconde année. Mais Molly était persuadée d'avoir raison : Arthur Weasley n'avait certainement pas sa place à Gryffondor !

Le pire, aux yeux de la fillette, c'était qu'il ne semblait absolument pas s'en rendre compte. Il déambulait dans Poudlard avec sa silhouette dégingandée et son perpétuel air rêveur, ce qui était une chose, mais surtout sa grande maladresse. Une vraie catastrophe ambulante !

Avec le temps, elle avait donc pris l'habitude de le fuir dès qu'elle l'apercevait, afin de ne surtout pas se trouver à proximité de lui. Elle s'en était félicitée plus d'une fois dans la Grande Salle, durant les repas, puisqu'il arrivait régulièrement que Weasley renverse son verre, une carafe ou, pire encore, l'un des plats.

Dans les couloirs, il n'était pas rare de le voir trébucher. À vrai dire, c'était loin d'être toujours de sa faute : certains Serpentard avaient pris le Deuxième année en grippe. Mais cela, Molly ne l'avait pas remarqué, et ne risquait pas de le faire, elle était trop crispée pour cela.

Un après-midi du mois de mars, alors que la fillette se dirigeait sans enthousiasme vers son cours de Potions, perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut brusquement percutée sur le côté droit, en plein dans son sac de cours. Heureusement pour elle, elle réussit à rapidement rétablir son équilibre et se redresser, sans faire tomber ses affaires.

Mais la collision avait énervé Molly, qui se tourna vers celui qui lui était rentré dedans avec la ferme intention de lui dire le fond de ses pensées. En voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur Weasley, sa fureur augmenta d'un cran. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de produire le moindre son, aussitôt interrompue par lui.

— Ah Prewett, tu tombes bien ! Tu sais par où il faut passer pour rejoindre la classe de Sortilèges ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante tout en se tortillant les mains. Je vais être encore en retard et faire perdre des points à Gryffondor...

Coupée dans son élan, la fillette papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de reprendre contenance. Ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moment pour s'énerver sur lui ! Elle réfléchit rapidement, avant de lui indiquer un raccourci qui partait non loin de là. Il se confondit en remerciements tout en filant dans la direction qu'elle lui avait donnée. La fillette repartit de son côté d'un pas ferme, en ruminant son agacement contre cet hurluberlu.

Molly avait presque oublié la scène lorsque, le soir même, Arthur vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle à la table de Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle.

— Franchement, merci, Prewett, tu es géniale ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Grâce à toi, j'étais à l'heure et Flitwick ne m'a pas retiré de point !  
— Oh euh... Il n'y a pas de quoi... répondit-elle machinalement, désarçonnée. Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser perdre encore des points pour notre Maison.

La fillette pensait que, après ces quelques mots, il allait la laisser pour retourner vers ses camarades de deuxième année, d'autant plus qu'elle avait bien insisté sur le mot « encore ». Malheureusement pour elle, il n'en fit rien. Et non seulement il mangea à ses côtés, renversant malgré lui son verre au passage, mais en plus il fit tout pour entretenir la conversation, bien que Molly ne lui répondit que par monosyllabes.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, celle-ci regretta plus d'une fois d'avoir aidé son camarade. Le fait qu'elle lui ait indiqué ce raccourci semblait lui faire croire qu'elle était prête à devenir son amie. Aussi Arthur faisait-il tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour entretenir ce qu'il croyait être une amitié naissante...

Sans s'apercevoir le moins du monde que ce n'était pas du tout ce que Molly désirait, elle. Or plus il tentait de devenir proche de sa camarade de Maison, plus elle faisait en sorte d'éviter tout contact avec lui. Le résultat ? Elle le fuyait autant que possible. Il persistait malgré tout à ne pas remarquer les signes évidents qu'elle laissait paraître. Les garçons étaient vraiment difficiles à comprendre...


	2. Deuxième année : Ombres sifflantes

Poudlard. Cher Poudlard. Cher vieux château. Merveilleuse école de sorcellerie. Qui semblait unique au monde. Du moins aux yeux des élèves. Molly ne dérogeait pas à la règle. La benjamine des Prewett entrait en deuxième année. Elle retrouvait ses camarades et son dortoir avec plaisir. Une nouvelle année commençait, elle voulait être à la hauteur ! La fillette était bien décidée à passer la meilleure année possible.   
  
Pas question de se faire à nouveau disputer pour des mauvaises notes. Avec un peu de chance, elle augmenterait ses résultats en se faisant aider. Oh, pas question de tricher, évidemment, ni de faire perdre de points à Gryffondor.  
  
C'était les Serpentard qui avaient tendance à interpréter les règles à leur avantage, et Molly les méprisait pour cela. Elle était très fière de sa Maison et se voulait au-dessus de ce genre de procédés. Ils pouvaient bien siffler dans l'ombre, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à cela.   
   
Molly avait donc fait le choix de ne pas prêter attention aux remarques et critiques de ses camarades de Serpentard. Elle avait bien été quelques fois affectée par eux, l'année précédente, mais avait fini par se dire que c'était leur donner du pouvoir sur elle. Finalement, les ignorer était bien plus efficace et bien plus amusant, surtout lorsque cela les faisait rager !  
  
Mais ce n'était pas évident pour tout le monde. Surtout que les Serpentard semblaient s'acharner plus particulièrement sur certains d'entre eux ! La fillette avait fini par remarquer que c'était notamment le cas d'Arthur Weasley. Et franchement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Certes, il n'était pas très dégourdi, notamment dans ses relations sociales, mais il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre.  
  
La pire était Bellatrix Black, qui était de la même année que Molly. Les deux fillettes se côtoyaient donc en cours, mais elles ne se supportaient pas. De toute façon, la miss Black ne semblait pas supporter grand-monde en dehors de Serpentard. À vrai dire, elle ne paraissait pas apprécier beaucoup de membres de sa Maison non plus, d'ailleurs. Molly, sidérée, l'avait déjà vue snober ostensiblement certains élèves de sixième ou septième année, à la famille peu connue.  
  
Bref, Bellatrix Black était un peu la spécialiste du persiflage dans l'ombre. Elle était très souvent en train de critiquer quelqu'un. Quand ce n'était pas faire un sale coup en douce, comme un sortilège de Jambencoton. Mais ce que Molly ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi sa camarade de classe s'acharnait tout particulièrement sur Arthur Weasley. Il n'était même pas de leur année, il avait un an de plus !  
  
Bellatrix Black semblait s'attendre à être traitée comme une reine, à Poudlard. Comme si sa famille valait mieux que les autres. Molly ne comprenait pas cela et l'approuvait encore moins. C'était tellement loin de ce qu'elle avait toujours entendu jusque-là !   
  
La famille Prewett était une vieille famille sorcière honorable et connue, mais qui n'avait jamais spécialement cherché à se détacher du lot. Elle faisait partie des vingt-huit familles inscrites sur le Registre des Sangs-Purs, mais aucun Prewett n'en avait jamais tiré ni gloire, ni honte. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas du statut du sang des autres sorciers.   
  
D'ailleurs, cette année-là, Molly devint très amie avec une Née-Moldue, Rolanda Bibine. Celle-ci était à Poufsouffle, tandis que Molly était à Gryffondor. C'était un peu grâce à Bellatrix Black que les deux fillettes étaient devenues amies, en réalité. En effet, la Serpentard n'aimait pas les Nés-Moldus. Elle les méprisait ostensiblement et, en douce, n'hésitait pas à leur faire des coups bas afin qu'ils se sentent indésirables à Poudlard.  
  
C'est ainsi que, suite à l'un de ses maléfices, Rolanda et Molly commencèrent vraiment à se parler. En effet, n'étant pas de la même Maison, elles s'étaient surtout côtoyées, jusque-là. Mais lorsque, un soir, Molly retrouva Rolanda en pleurs dans un couloir isolé, peu après le dîner, elle se précipita vers elle sans réfléchir. Et quand sa camarade finit par ôter les mains de son visage, la petite Prewett fut horrifiée de ce qui lui était arrivé.  
  
Molly avait l'habitude de la magie depuis sa plus jeune enfance, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Le visage de Rolanda était devenu entièrement vert, ce qui lui donnait un affreux air maladif. En entendant sa camarade crier, la Poufsouffle plongea à nouveau son visage dans ses mains et redoubla de sanglots.   
  
Mais Molly n'était pas du genre à laisser pleurer quelqu'un sans rien faire, encore plus lorsqu'elle pensait pouvoir l'aider.  
  
— Viens, Bibine, on va aller à l'infirmerie... Je suis sûre que Madame Pomfresh va pouvoir réparer ça facilement.  
— C'est... c'est vrai ? hoqueta sa camarade avec surprise.  
— Bien sûr ! D'après mes frères, elle peut tout soigner ou presque. Et sinon, il y a Sainte Mangouste de toute façon.  
— Sainte Mangouste ? C'est quoi ? s'étonna la Poufsouffle.  
— Ben c'est l'hôpital des sorciers. Mais je suis sûre que tu n'en auras pas besoin, ne t'inquiète pas.  
— Mais elle m'a dit que... non, laisse-tomber...  
— Hein ? Quoi donc ? Qui t'a dit quoi ?  
  
Rolanda grimaça.  
— Elle... hésita la fillette avant de continuer sur un signe d'encouragement de sa camarade, elle m'a dit que... que si je la dénonçais... elle... elle allait me faire encore bien pire... bien pire que ça... Que mes sales Moldus de parents ne me reconnaîtraient même plus, quand je rentrerai enfin à la maison ! finit-elle en éclatant à nouveau en sanglots.  
  
Molly mit une main sur sa bouche, choquée.  
— Elle a dit ça ? Mais qui peut être assez bête et méchant pour faire ça ? En plus, c'est n'importe quoi. Tu verrais dans l'année de mon frère Fabian, il y a un Né-Moldu qui est très doué, c'est le meilleur de leur classe !  
— Si j'avais su qu'il y en a qui détestent les gens comme moi, j'aurais refusé d'être une sorcière ! s'écria Rolanda, avant de renifler à nouveau.  
— Ne dis pas ça ! s'indigna Molly. D'abord, tout le monde n'est pas comme eux, et heureusement. Ensuite, tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu refuser ? Tu n'avais jamais eu de manifestations de magie avant Poudlard ?  
  
La jeune Poufsouffle resta quelques instants silencieuse.  
— Si... si, plusieurs fois... Les explications du professeur McGonagall nous ont bien rassurés, mes parents et moi, c'est vrai... Oh, Prewett, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
  
Tout en rassurant sa camarade, Molly la guida vers l'infirmerie. À dater de ce jour, un lien spécial unit les deux fillettes. La Gryffondor apprit à la Poufsouffle des astuces pour éviter de se retrouver à nouveau victime des Serpentard. Qu'ils restent à siffler dans l'ombre, ceux-là, s'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire !


	3. Troisième année : Soif de vengeance

La troisième année, c'était un peu grisant, pour les élèves de Poudlard. D'une part, ils avaient enfin l'autorisation d'aller à Pré au Lard. D'autre part, ils commençaient à étudier de nouvelles matières. Enfin, par rapport aux nouveaux arrivants, tout juste débarqués en première année, ils se sentaient grands, vraiment grands.

Certes, il y avait les élèves de quatrième année, de cinquième année, de sixième et de septième année qui, eux, étaient encore plus grands qu'eux. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Franchement, les élèves de troisième année étaient grands, voilà. Ils connaissaient Poudlard comme leur poche. Ou presque, parce que rejoindre les salles des nouveaux cours n'était pas toujours aussi évident que cela en avait l'air.

Ce n'était évidemment pas un problème pour Molly, puisque son sens de l'orientation était particulièrement développé. Mais depuis l'expérience désastreuse avec Arthur Weasley, en première année, elle se méfiait et cherchait à éviter de devoir indiquer son chemin à quelqu'un. L'adolescente se méfiait d'autant plus que le plus jeune frère de celui-ci était rentré à Poudlard cette année-là.

Ignatius Weasley ressemblait beaucoup à ses frères Bilius et Arthur, physiquement. Comme eux, il était roux et avait de nombreuses taches de rousseur. Bilius, qui était l'aîné, était aussi le plus charpenté des trois. C'était un garçon populaire, un grand de sixième année. Arthur, désormais en quatrième année, traînait sa carcasse dégingandée à travers Poudlard. Son seul ami était un garçon un peu bizarre.

Le benjamin avait une bouille toute ronde et un air avenant. Il était curieux de tout et semblait absolument ravi d'être enfin, à son tour, admis à Poudlard. Mais Molly était bien décidée à ne plus jamais avoir affaire à aucun des Weasley.

Il n'y avait pas qu'eux à Poudlard, de toute façon. Enfin bien sûr, l'adolescente évitait toujours autant les Serpentard. Même si certains, comme Andromeda Black qui était entrée à l'école de sorcellerie l'année précédente, étaient discrets et sans histoires, d'autres, comme sa sœur Bellatrix, étaient franchement pénibles, et d'une bien autre manière qu'Arthur Weasley ne l'avait été. Parce que lui, au moins, n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

Parmi les nouveaux de première année, il y en avait un autre dont Molly se méfiait, mais pour bien d'autres raisons. En effet, Lucius Malefoy était particulièrement imbu de sa personne. En le voyant agir, elle se dit qu'il était de la même trempe que Bellatrix Black. Pourtant, ces deux-là ne semblaient pas particulièrement s'apprécier, tout juste se tolérer. Sûrement à cause de leurs égos surdimensionnés, pensait Molly.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'entendaient très mal depuis toujours, ou quasiment. Mais comme Bellatrix, Lucius semblait en vouloir particulièrement aux Weasley. Et Molly ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout du genre à rendre coup sur coup aux Serpentard, loin de là ! Une fois, elle surprit Malefoy face aux trois frères Weasley, en train de les narguer avec une chansonnette de son invention.

« Les Weasley sont tous rouquins,  
Les Weasley sont des zinzins,  
Des traîtres à leur sang  
Une vraie bande de fainéants ! »

Le Serpentard fut rapidement chassé par un préfet de Poufsouffle, mais Molly remarqua que les trois frères semblaient réellement affectés par ses dires. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à elle et se mirent à faire un conciliabule entre eux trois, se demandant pourquoi Malefoy leur en voulait à se point. Molly se demandait s'il y avait une raison. En dehors des a priori du garçon, évidemment...

En tout cas, ses vers étaient vraiment nuls ! L'adolescente ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette chanson affectait autant les Weasley. Malefoy était tout aussi ridicule dans son arrogance à côté de la plaque que dans ses paroles haineuses. S'il envisageait de faire de la politique un jour, il allait falloir qu'il revoie très sérieusement sa manière de fonctionner.

Et c'est ainsi que petit à petit, sans y faire attention, Molly se rapprocha de ces camarades de Maison qu'elle fuyait jusque-là, et qui n'étaient finalement peut-être pas si terribles que cela. Au fil du temps, elle se mit même à apprécier de passer du temps avec eux. Surtout avec Arthur qui, après tout, n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les deux frères d'Arthur sont issus du canon. Dans le tome sept, les enfants d'Arthur et Molly évoquent leur oncle Bilius. C'est aussi le second prénom de Ron. J'ai donc décidé de donner à l'autre frère le second prénom de Percy, Ignatius.


	4. Quatrième année : Victoire amère

Depuis l'année précédente, Rolanda Bibine était entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison, Poufsouffle. La jeune Née-Moldue avait découvert ce sport en arrivant à Poudlard, et il l'avait tout de suite fascinée. Elle avait essayé d'obtenir un poste en deuxième année, mais les autres candidats étaient meilleurs qu'elle. Du coup, elle s'était entraînée afin de s'améliorer, et était parvenue à ses fins en début de troisième année.  
  
Elle en avait tellement parlé à Molly que celle-ci avait eu envie, à son tour, de passer les essais de son équipe. Ce serait amusant de s'opposer à son amie sur le terrain, non ? Ses deux frères, Fabian et Gideon, faisaient déjà partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur parler. En croisant Arthur Weasley au détour d'un couloir, elle se dit que c'était un excellent prétexte pour engager la conversation avec lui.  
  
— Salut Weasley ! s'exclama Molly joyeusement.  
— Salut Prewett ! répondit Arthur d'une voix étranglée.  
— Dis-moi, tu sais quand auront lieu les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
— Euh... mais... mais... tu... commença-t-il à bégayer.  
— Ben quoi ? Je suis en quatrième année, je n'ai qu'un an de moins que toi, alors je peux parfaitement postuler, tu sais ! fit-elle mine de s'insurger.  
— Oui mais non... Enfin... Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, bafouilla-t-il. Pour... Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes ?  
— Eh bien... ce n'est pas ton frère qui est capitaine, cette année ? demanda-t-elle comme une évidence.  
— Bilius ? Si, mais... moi je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe, indiqua-t-il sur un ton désolé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à tes frères ? Ils en font toujours partie, non ?  
— Oh ! Euh... oui, j'aurais pu demander à Fabian ou à Gideon, c'est vrai... répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.  
— Mais... euh... je peux me renseigner pour toi, si tu veux, hein ! s'empressa-t-il de reprendre.  
— Oh ce serait vraiment adorable de ta part ! assura-t-elle avec un large sourire. Dis... Tu viendras m'encourager ? demanda-t-elle en se triturant les mains.  
— Euh ouais, ouais, bien sûr... répondit-il avec un sourire un peu benêt.  
— Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, j'ai cours de Métamorphose là, et pas envie de me faire encore disputer par McGonagall... À bientôt, Weasley !  
— Mince les cours ! Je dois filer aussi, Brûlopot n'aime pas non plus attendre ! Euh à plus tard, Prewett, je te dirai pour les essais !  
  
Et Arthur détala prestement.  
  
Effectivement, le soir même, au dîner, le jeune homme vint lui apporter la réponse. Molly le remercia en souriant, et lui demanda à nouveau s'il serait présent. Après avoir dégluti, il lui assura que ce serait le cas. Et lorsque la jeune fille se présenta sur le terrain de Quidditch avec son balai, elle fut ravie de voir qu'Arthur était présent dans les gradins.  
  
Elle fit de son mieux durant les essais. Elle ne savait même plus lequel des deux Weasley elle tentait le plus d'impressionner : Bilius ou Arthur ? En tout cas, ses efforts portèrent du fruit, puisque le capitaine lui souhaita la bienvenue dans l'équipe. Elle avait obtenu le poste de gardienne, tandis que son amie Rolanda était poursuiveuse.   
  
Les deux jeunes filles improvisèrent une petite chanson joyeuse, lorsque Molly l'annonça. Ça allait être vraiment génial, le Quidditch, cette année-là ! Certes, l'été commençait à peine à toucher à sa fin, et le match entre leurs deux Maisons aurait lieu seulement au mois de février. Mais en attendant, elles pouvaient continuer à partager sur ce sujet passionnant !  
  
Chaque semaine, les deux amies s'entraînaient avec leurs équipes respectives. Elles ne parlaient pas de stratégie ou de technique, rivalité oblige, mais évoquaient volontiers ensemble le plaisir de voler et la convivialité de ces moments pourtant fatigants. Elles aimaient aussi se retrouver à la bibliothèque pour travailler ensemble, parfois avec d'autres amis, comme Ted Tonks, qui était de la même Maison que Rolanda.  
  
Avec le temps, chacune d'elles avait aussi appris à bien connaître le capitaine de l'autre, Bilius Weasley pour Molly et Amos Diggory pour Rolanda. En effet, les deux jeunes gens saluaient leurs coéquipiers à chaque fois qu'ils les croisaient, et comme les deux jeunes filles étaient souvent ensemble, ça avait été l'occasion de faire connaissance.  
  
Mais au fil des mois, Rolanda avait noté que, autant Bilius n'intéressait Molly que pour le Quidditch, autant le jeune frère de celui-ci ne semblait pas laisser son amie indifférente. Arthur ne semblait absolument pas avoir remarqué que la jeune fille recherchait volontiers sa présence, et qu'elle rougissait facilement lorsqu'elle parlait avec lui, ou qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement.  
  
Cela amusait d'autant plus la jeune Poufsouffle qu'elle se souvenait très bien d'une époque où Molly lui confiait volontiers son agacement vis à vis de leur camarade. Mais pas de rapprochement entre eux, au grand dam de Rolanda, si ce n'est une certaine amitié. La jeune fille tenta pourtant de convaincre Molly d'agir vraiment, mais à son grand dam, celle-ci semblait plutôt intimidée par l'idée, elle si fougueuse d'habitude.  
  
Le mois de novembre arriva et, avec lui, les deux premiers matchs de Quidditch de l'année scolaire. Molly fit de son mieux pour empêcher le souaffle de passer à travers ses anneaux, malheureusement Serpentard écrasa Gryffondor, et son équipe rentra tête basse à leur Salle Commune. Lorsque les Poufsouffle remportèrent le match contre Serdaigle, peu de temps après, Molly ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur de jalousie en voyant la joie de Rolanda.  
  
Heureusement, cela ne ternit pas leur amitié. À Noël, elles s'échangèrent de menus cadeaux, et Molly osa même offrir à Arthur un exemplaire d'un magazine qui évoquait la vie des Moldus. Comme elle l'avait prévu, cela le passionna et il la remercia avec des yeux brillants, bien qu'en bégayant brusquement, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien prévu pour elle. Il se rattrapa lors de la sortie à Pré au Lard suivante en lui rapportant un sachet de bonbons de chez Honeydukes.  
  
L'hiver était bien installé, et les deux matchs suivants arrivèrent vite. Pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs, mais aussi des joueurs. En janvier, Serdaigle battit Serpentard de justesse. Molly et Rolanda avaient suivi le match avec plaisir, mais celui qu'elles attendaient vraiment, c'était le suivant, celui qui allait voir s'affronter leurs deux Maisons.  
  
Les deux amies s'affrontèrent d'autant plus, sur le terrain, que c'était Molly qui était chargée d'arrêter les nombreux tirs de Rolanda. Et au fur et à mesure du match, cela devint acharné, entre elles deux. Au final, c'est Gryffondor qui l'emporta, battant largement Poufsouffle. Son équipe félicita chaudement Molly, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite danse de la victoire, une fois descendue de son balai.  
  
Lorsque la jeune fille voulut évoquer le match avec son amie Rolanda, dans les jours qui suivirent, elle déchanta. Rolanda semblait fâchée contre elle, et lui faisait ostensiblement la tête. Ce n'était quand même pas la fin de leur amitié ?


	5. Cinquième année : Abus de pouvoir

La cinquième année était une année redoutable, aux dires de chacun des professeurs de Poudlard. En effet, à la fin de l'année scolaire, l'examen des BUSE attendait les élèves. Ils avaient bien eu des examens, à la fin de chacune des années précédentes, mais cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir. En effet, les résultats que chacun obtiendrait à ses BUSE détermineraient les matières qu'il pourrait conserver l'année suivante, et donc les métiers qui lui seraient ouverts.  
  
Mais pour Molly, les BUSE avaient un avantage : elles lui offraient un parfait sujet de conversation avec Arthur. Et pas seulement à l'oral, mais aussi à l'écrit. En effet, la jeune fille avait été interrompue en plein milieu de ses questions à son camarade de classe lors de l'un des repas, dans la Grande Salle. Agacée contre les importuns, elle sortit alors un bout de parchemin et une plume de son sac, et elle gribouilla quelques mots dessus.  
  
« Tu peux me rappeler la loi de Golpalott, s'il te plaît ? »  
  
Elle enroula ensuite le parchemin, avant de le glisser dans le sac d'Arthur. Molly ne savait pas du tout si elle obtiendrait une réponse de sa part, elle oscilla toute l'après-midi entre l'espoir et la résignation. Mais le soir même, un grand sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit un bout de parchemin roulé dans son sac qui ne portait pas son écriture à elle, mais ces mots : « Bien sûr, mais ce sera plus facile de vive voix. Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? ».  
  
La jeune fille s'empressa de lui répondre de la même manière en glissant un parchemin portant son prénom sous la porte du dortoir des garçons de sixième année : « Demain treize heures à la bibliothèque, ça te va ? ».  
  
« Plutôt à seize heures trente, sinon ça risque d'être trop juste avant la reprise des cours. » contenait le mot plié qu'elle reçut peu après, et qui était arrivé en volant. Décidément, c'était bien pratique d'être tous les deux à Gryffondor !  
  
Le lendemain, à la bibliothèque, Arthur se montra tout d'abord gauche et intimidé. Mais Molly prit rapidement les choses en main. Elle leur trouva une table libre dans un coin un peu isolé et sortit ses affaires de classe. Le jeune homme restait droit sur sa chaise, crispé, et elle se demanda avec un pincement au cœur s'il appréciait d'être là avec elle.  
  
Mais dès qu'elle mit sur le balai le sujet qui lui avait servi de prétexte, la loi de Golpalott, Arthur s'anima aussitôt et se mit à lui expliquer avec passion et de manière détaillée son fonctionnement. Et très vite, la jeune fille se sentit obligée de prendre des notes. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il en savait autant sur le sujet, ni que ce serait aussi intéressant !  
  
Malheureusement, pas la moindre trace d'avancée dans le domaine qui l'intéressait vraiment : inciter Arthur à se rapprocher d'elle. La veille, lors de leur échange de petits mots pour se donner rendez-vous, Molly s'était persuadée qu'il savait où elle voulait en venir et qu'il jouait le jeu. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il lui expliquait la loi de Golpalott, Arthur ne semblait pas spécialement enclin à répondre à son flirt, au grand dam de la jeune fille... Un peu déçue, Molly se concentrait sur sa prise de notes, tout en se promettant de renouveler ses tentatives.   
  
Le soir même, tandis qu'elle cherchait en vain le sommeil, elle repensa longuement à leur entrevue. Elle prit le temps de décortiquer soigneusement chacun des gestes et des paroles d'Arthur pour essayer de déterminer si, oui ou non, elle avait une chance avec lui. À force de repenser aux mêmes moments, Molly finit par se convaincre qu'elle avait vu, dans certaines attitudes d'Arthur, une preuve qu'il l'appréciait vraiment.   
  
Et comme elle  était une personne déterminée, dès le surlendemain, elle glissa un nouveau mot dans les affaires du jeune homme : « Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer les révoltes gobelines dont Binns nous rabat les oreilles, s'il te plaît ? Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, c'est mal barré pour les BUSE... ». La réponse ne tarda pas : « Ce n'est pas mon point fort mais je veux bien essayer. Ce soir à dix-sept heures, toujours à la bibliothèque, ça te va ? ».   
  
Évidemment, ça lui allait très bien, parfaitement bien, même.  
  
C'est ainsi que, petit mot après petit mot, Molly se prépara à ses BUSE, travaillant plus efficacement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Arthur l'aidait toujours aussi volontiers, et ses excellentes explications avaient aidé la jeune fille à obtenir de bien meilleures notes tout au long de l'année, ce qui lui attira, au passage, les félicitations de ses professeurs et de ses parents.  
  
Malheureusement pour elle, Arthur ne semblait pas avoir compris son manège. Malgré un certain nombre de remarques de leurs camarades respectifs. Plusieurs des amies de la jeune fille tentèrent de lui faire comprendre que c'était une cause perdue. Mais Molly refusait de baisser les bras. Elle était persuadée qu'il fallait seulement qu'Arthur ouvre les yeux !  
  
La fin de l'année scolaire approchait, aussi décida-t-elle de tenter le tout pour le tout.  
  
« Arthur, j'ai besoin qu'on parle... As-tu déjà visité Poudlard de nuit ? Rejoins-moi à minuit devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, c'est important. Molly »  
  
Décontenancé par ce message, le jeune homme ne savait tout d'abord pas quoi répondre, mais finit par lui envoyer un « J'y serai. » laconique.  
  
Cette nuit-là, ils déambulèrent à travers le château tout en parlant de choses et d'autres, et surtout en évitant les professeurs et le concierge qui patrouillaient. À son grand dam, Molly ne réussit pas à mettre le sujet qui l'intéressait sur le balai : à chaque fois, Arthur semblait biaiser.  
  
Néanmoins, le temps fila sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Il n'y avait quasiment plus de rondes, et ils relâchèrent inconsciemment leur attention. Un peu trop, malheureusement : le concierge, Apollon Picott, les surprit au détour d'un couloir. Molly s'enfuit aussitôt, tentant d'entraîner Arthur à sa suite. Mais c'était peine perdue, le jeune homme était resté figé, incapable de réagir, et le concierge empoigna son bras pour l'entraîner et l'emmena de force.  
  
Molly ne dormit pas très bien, cette nuit-là, rongée par l'inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle vit Arthur à la table de Gryffondor, le lendemain matin, le soulagement la submergea. Mais il fut de courte durée. Le jeune homme semblait particulièrement pâle et tendu, et se tenait d'une drôle de manière. Comme il était entouré par ses amis, elle n'osa pas l'aborder directement, mais préféra lui glisser un petit mot discret : « Tout va bien ? Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être partie ? »  
  
La réponse ne tarda pas trop, heureusement : « Non, tu as bien fait de partir, j'aurais dû faire de même. Le concierge n'est pas très... conciliant... Je te raconterai, si tu veux. » Si elle voulait qu'il lui raconte ? Évidemment ! « Je suis toute prête à t'écouter. On se retrouve où et quand ? » « À la bibliothèque à dix-sept heures. »  
  
Attendre aussi longtemps parut bien long à Molly, mais elle finit par retrouver Arthur dans le calme de la bibliothèque. Là, il lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé : pour le punir de s'être trouvé aussi tard dans les couloirs, mais aussi frustré de n'avoir pu attraper que lui, le concierge lui avait durement fouetté le dos.  
  
Horrifiée, Molly se confondit en excuses. Elle n'avait absolument pas voulu cela ! Arthur la rassura, il ne lui en voulait pas du tout.  
  
Suite à cet épisode malheureux, apprenant ce qui s'était passé, deux des camarades de dortoir d'Arthur eurent une discussion franche avec lui. Ils tentèrent de lui faire avouer qu'il sortait avec Molly. Sans succès, évidemment. Mais, en apprenant tout ce qui s'était passé entre les deux jeunes gens durant l'année, ils lui ouvrirent les yeux : la jeune fille désirait certainement sortir avec lui.  
  
Molly, quant à elle, était tellement révoltée par ce qui était arrivé à Arthur qu'elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains, et aller en parler au professeur Dumbledore lui-même. Avec fougue, elle argumenta sur les méfaits des sévices corporels, prenant appui sur les écrits d'un médicomage réputé, Olivier Maurel. Le professeur Dumbledore l'écouta attentivement. Il lui répondit calmement, comme il l'aurait fait avec un adulte, et lui promit de tenir compte de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas inventé l'histoire du concierge frappant Arthur, je l'ai volontairement reprise des livres de Harry Potter, Molly racontant cette anecdote à un moment.


	6. Sixième année : Double visage

Les garçons étaient vraiment difficiles à comprendre... Et tout particulièrement Arthur Weasley, en tout cas aux yeux de Molly Prewett. Par moments, il faisait montre d'une grande intelligence et semblait parfaitement comprendre ce dont ils parlaient. À d'autres moments, ses réactions auraient pu le faire passer pour un parfait crétin.  
  
Tout spécialement dans le cadre des interactions sociales. Molly avait parfois l'impression qu'il lui manquait des filtres, ou quelque chose, pour pleinement comprendre les autres. Pour pleinement la comprendre, elle. Cela la rendait parfois perplexe : c'était bien le même Arthur mais pourtant, parfois, elle avait vraiment l'impression que c'était comme s'il avait deux visages bien différents...  
  
Ce qui était perturbant, aussi, c'est qu'il semblait parfois tout à fait ravi de la voir et de passer du temps avec elle tandis que, à d'autres moments, il semblait la fuir. Totalement déroutée, la jeune fille en avait parlé avec chacune de ses amies, mais sans grand succès. Rolanda lui suggérait de laisser tomber et de plutôt s'intéresser à l'un des garçons qui tentaient de la séduire. Mary lui assurait qu'elle devait foncer, qu'elle avait toutes ses chances. Lucy lui donnait encore de tout autres conseils...  
  
En ce qui concernait les études du jeune homme, Molly avait un peu l'impression que c'était la même chose. Arthur devait passer ses ASPIC à la fin de l'année scolaire. Beaucoup d'élèves de septième année stressaient à ce sujet, surtout depuis le retour des vacances de Noël. Mais Arthur, lui... c'était un peu étrange.  
  
Par moments, il passait des heures dans ses livres, à la bibliothèque, ou bien il était tellement concentré sur la lecture d'un livre ou d'un parchemin dans les couloirs de Poudlard qu'il n'entendait rien lorsque l'on s'adressait à lui. D'autres fois, il semblait complètement indifférent à ses examens qui approchaient, comme si le vol d'un oiseau était plus important. Pourtant, même les Nés-Moldus savaient leur importance !  
  
Finalement, ce sont les conseils de Lucy qui se montrèrent les plus judicieux. En effet, celle-ci avait fait remarquer à Molly qu'Ignatius, le petit frère d'Arthur, pourrait peut-être l'aider à mieux le comprendre. Et donc à savoir si elle avait réellement une chance, en ce qui le concernait. Puisque, avec ses différentes manières de réagir, Molly oscillait entre l'espoir et le désespoir.  
  
La réaction du benjamin des Weasley surprit passablement la jeune fille.  
  
— Ha ha ha ! Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. J'avais bien remarqué qu'Arthur te plaisait !  
— Oui bah c'est bon, hein. Je vais finir par croire que toute l'école est au courant, sauf lui, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton vexé. Ou alors il est au courant, mais ne sait pas comment me faire comprendre que je ne l'intéresse pas...  
— Mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! s'esclaffa Ignatius. C'est même tout le contraire : il ne sait pas comment te faire comprendre que tu lui plais.  
— Oh ! Tu es sûr ? vérifia Molly, ébahie.  
— Ça fait des années que je le connais, hein, tu sais, Prewett.  
— Oui, bon, d'accord... Mais...  
— Tu peux toujours attendre qu'il se décide, tu sais. Mais dans ce cas-là, ce n'est pas gagné. Sans vouloir être méchant, je crois que son cas est un peu désespéré ! ricana le garçon avant de tourner les talons.  
  
Molly prit le temps de la réflexion. Et si c'était les sentiments d'Arthur et son stress qui le rendaient ainsi ? Aussi différent selon les moments ? La jeune fille n'avait pas osé lui écrire le moindre mot depuis qu'ils avaient été surpris par le concierge et les conséquences terribles qui en avaient découlé. Mais finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne manière de faire le lien avec leur grande proximité de l'année précédente.  
  
Sauf que... il fallait qu'elle choisisse mieux et l'heure, et le lieu. Car pas question d'être surpris par n'importe qui, cette fois-ci... Elle sourit en pensant qu'il lui faudrait bien davantage de ruse que de courage. Et c'est cette même pensée qui l'aiguilla sur le moment et l'endroit idéal.  
  
« Rendez-vous dans les vestiaires de Quidditch de Gryffondor dimanche à dix-huit heures trente. »  
  
Le mot qu'elle déposa dans les affaires d'Arthur n'était pas signé, mais elle était sûre qu'il en devinerait tout de suite l'expéditrice. La seule chose dont elle doutait vraiment, c'était : viendrait-il ou pas ? Molly eut largement le temps de prendre sa douche et de se rhabiller, après l'entraînement. Elle n'était pas pressée, elle voulait laisser le temps à ses coéquipiers de se préparer et de partir.  
  
La jeune fille avait soigneusement choisi l'heure, puisque c'était celle à laquelle la plupart des habitants de Poudlard partaient dîner. Elle n'avait pas non plus choisi le lieu au hasard : un sortilège n'accordait l'accès à chacun des vestiaires du stade qu'aux élèves de la Maison correspondante, afin d'éviter le sabotage ou la triche. Elle s'était même débrouillée pour que la capitaine lui apprenne les sorts qui permettaient d'ouvrir et de fermer la porte.  
  
Arthur finit par se présenter avec douze minutes de retard, rouge et échevelé. Molly avait presque perdu espoir, et commençait à se préparer à rentrer au château.  
  
— Euh... Tout va bien, Weasley ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
Visiblement gêné, il passa une main dans sa tignasse, l'ébouriffant davantage, avant de répondre.  
— Ouais... ouais...  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? insista-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
— Eh bien... Je me suis fait alpaguer par des amies à toi... Oh la la, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je dois dire...  
— Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna la jeune fille, totalement déboussolée.  
  
Arthur s'approcha d'elle en triturant ses mains, visiblement pas très à l'aise.  
— Ben... Elles ont essayé de m'expliquer des trucs importants, comme elles disaient...  
— Quel genre de trucs importants ?  
— Que... que si tu me plaisais, je devais faire des trucs comme... comme ça... tenta-t-il d'expliquer.  
  
Juste avant de se pencher vers elle, joignant le geste à la parole, pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Molly. Sidérée, celle-ci mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. C'est en voyant le regard d'Arthur passer de l'espoir à l'inquiétude qu'elle finit par sortir de sa torpeur.  
  
Et par lui sauter au cou, pour l'embrasser à son tour, presque aussi maladroitement, mais bien plus fougueusement.


	7. Septième année : Espoir d'une nuit

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc Arthur avait-il un an de plus que Molly ? Elle avait mis tellement longtemps à réussir à sortir avec lui, pour seulement quelques petits mois ensemble à Poudlard... et il ne reviendrait pas à la rentrée.  
  
Il avait obtenu, grâce à l'un de ses oncles, un poste de stagiaire au Ministère de la Magie. C'était certain, avec son intelligence et son efficacité, lorsqu'il était passionné par un sujet, il allait vite grimper les échelons. Et comme ce poste avait justement un rapport avec les Moldus, l'une de ses grandes passions, Molly ne doutait pas de la grande carrière qu'il allait faire.  
  
En attendant, la jeune fille était frustrée et contrariée. Elle, elle allait devoir passer son année à travailler en vue de ses ASPIC. Tellement moins passionnant... Et sans Arthur pour lui expliquer les points qui lui posaient problème, c'était aussi beaucoup moins facile. Certes, il lui avait proposé de l'aider par hibou interposé, mais c'était tout de même moins pratique, moins rapide... moins intime, aussi.  
  
Plus question, donc, de se glisser dans les placards à balais de Poudlard pour se bécoter entre deux cours ou à d'autres moments de la journée, loin des regards indiscrets. Pour voir son petit ami, la jeune fille n'avait plus que les vacances et, fort heureusement, les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard. Elle espérait, du moins qu'elle le verrait davantage durant tous ces moments-là.  
  
En effet, durant les vacances d'été qui avaient séparé sa septième année à lui de sa septième année à elle, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas pu se voir suffisamment à leur goût. Non pas que leurs parents aient quoi ce soit contre leur relation. Les Prewett n'accordaient pas d'importance au statut du sang des autres sorciers. Le fait que les Weasley soient considérés par certaines vieilles familles comme des traîtres à leur sang n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux.  
  
Néanmoins, cet été-là, Molly ne passa pas autant de temps qu'elle l'aurait voulu en Grande-Bretagne. En effet, l'une de ses cousines se mariait... en Inde. Obtenir des portoloins pour ses deux frères et elle n'avait pas été difficile, pour ses parents. Mais quitte à faire le déplacement, ceux-ci estimaient qu'il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter pour découvrir le pays et ses coutumes.  
  
Molly avait donc trimballé un air bougon durant une bonne partie de l'été, au grand amusement de ses deux aînés, qui avaient toujours beaucoup aimé la taquiner. Poussée par leurs remarques et leurs défis, elle avait semblé s'intéresser un minimum à l'Inde. La jeune fille avait même daigné se plier à une antique coutume estivale des sorciers indiens : se baigner dans des trous de fée.  
  
Les fées indiennes étaient tout à fait équivalentes aux fées européennes : des créatures fantastiques minuscules, charmantes mais loin d'être aussi intelligentes que les humains. Néanmoins, elles trouvaient leur intérêt à creuser, remplir d'eau et entretenir ces trous de fée. En effet, les sorciers qui s'y baignaient leurs déposaient des offrandes de tout type.  
  
Molly avait ainsi déposé une coupe de fruits au bord du trou, avant de descendre les marches grossièrement taillées. À peine était-elle entrée jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau qu'elle entendit un bruit qui lui parut louche. En effet, en relevant la tête, elle pu vérifier avec horreur que son frère Gideon venait de la prendre en photo. Mortifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire de ce cliché, elle se félicita d'avoir enfilé un sari et non un maillot de bain.  
  
La jeune fille s'était bien gardée de détailler son embarras dans la lettre qu'elle écrivit à son petit ami le soir même, mais elle en profita pour se plaindre en long, en large et en travers de Fabian et Gideon. Arthur était désolé pour Molly, mais il se sentait bien impuissant. Non seulement il était à l'autre bout de la terre, mais en plus il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire pour la réconforter.  
  
Heureusement pour les deux jeunes gens, ils purent se voir davantage avant la rentrée des classes, se retrouvant avec plaisir. Arthur questionna beaucoup Molly sur les Moldus indiens, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment côtoyé et ne sut pas répondre à la plupart de ses questions.  
  
L'année scolaire débuta, séparant Arthur et Molly. Heureusement qu'ils pouvaient s'écrire régulièrement ! Molly était très occupée par la préparation de ses ASPIC et Arthur par son stage au Ministère de la Magie. Les mois défilèrent, au rythme de leurs retrouvailles ponctuelles à Pré au Lard.  
  
Durant les vacances de Noël, ils se promenèrent ensemble à la nuit tombée dans une grande ville moldue, main dans la main. Molly espérait beaucoup de ce moment-là. Il fut tout sauf romantique. Arthur passa presque tout son temps à admirer les différentes inventions moldues qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir, comme les feux rouges, les lampadaires, les voitures...  
  
Certes, il ne lâcha pas sa main et se tournait fréquemment vers elle. Mais c'était généralement pour lui demander son avis sur telle ou telle chose, ou bien pour discourir au sujet de telle invention, lorsqu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Molly fit de son mieux pour faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, malgré sa déception.  
  
Ses ASPIC approchèrent de plus en plus et elle dut intensifier son travail scolaire, au détriment de la longueur des lettres qu'elle écrivait à Arthur. Mais pas question de rater une sortie à Pré au Lard avec lui ! Néanmoins, la jeune fille était tellement surchargée de travail, à l'approche des examens, qu'elle faillit décommander celle du mois d'avril. Mais Arthur lui manquait trop... Avec le recul, elle se félicita de ne pas l'avoir fait.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens passèrent tout d'abord un moment aux Trois Balais. Ils allèrent ensuite se promener à travers le village sorcier, tout en se tenant la main et en devisant de choses et d'autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'autre extrêmité du village, Arthur s'arrêta un instant, figé et tendu. Molly se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
— Non... Non... C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas trop... répondit-il maladroitement.  
  
Il allait lui annoncer quelque chose, Molly le sentait. Et elle se mit à craindre qu'il lui annonçât qu'il voulait rompre avec elle. Elle en eut brusquement une boule dans le ventre et une autre dans la gorge, n'arrivant plus à parler.  
  
— Tu vois, Molly... euh... je suis stagiaire au Ministère, actuellement... continua-t-il.  
— Oui ? souffla-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
— Et je ne sais pas du tout quand j'aurai une promotion. Ça peut être long comme ça peut être court, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.  
  
Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir et ayant toujours du mal à parler, sa petite amie hocha la tête.  
  
— Enfin tu vois, euh... Ce serait bien que... Enfin si ça te convient, hein... continua-t-il tout en triturant nerveusement un morceau de sa cape.  
Molly hésita quelques instants, avant de se forcer à répondre :  
— Euh non, je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir, Arthur...  
  
Celui-ci sursauta, avant de serrer davantage dans la sienne la main de la jeune fille.  
  
— Oh ! Euh... Eh bien... Je me disais que ce serait bien si... enfin si ça te convient, bien sûr... si... si tu devenais ma femme...  
  
Le jeune homme avait terminé sa phrase presque à mi-voix, tout en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, sans oser regarder Molly. Celle-ci ouvrit tout d'abord la bouche, sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle avait bien espéré quelque chose du genre, durant les vacances de Noël, mais Arthur en avait semblé si loin !  
  
La demande n'était absolument pas conventionnelle. Mais la réponse était une évidence absolue, pour la jeune fille. Aussi se chargea-t-elle très vite de rassurer son tout nouveau fiancé. Et puis, après tout, ils allaient avoir des années devant eux pour qu'Arthur apprenne à agir de manière plus conventionnelle dans la vie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez peut-être trouvé le comportement d'Arthur bizarre au cours de sa scolarité, surtout vis à vis de Molly.
> 
> Étant moi-même autiste et mère d'enfants autistes, j'ai trouvé en lisant et relisant la saga qu'Arthur avait un certain nombre des caractéristiques de l'autisme. C'est aussi le cas d'autres personnages, comme Luna, qui regarde rarement les gens dans les yeux et répond souvent à côté de la discussion, ou Percy, très rigide dans son fonctionnement et souvent en retrait par rapport à tous ses frères et sœur, y compris ses aînés.
> 
> Comme Arthur est adulte dans les livres, cela se remarque assez peu, puisque les symptômes s'atténuent généralement avec le temps. Mais vu sa passion pour les Moldus, qui dérange un peu, et ses prises de parole pas toujours approuvées par Molly, entre autres choses, j'ai pris le parti de faire d'Arthur un autiste Asperger.
> 
> Il a évidemment beaucoup plus de difficultés adolescent qu'une fois adulte ; comme chez les Moldus, son entourage ne s'est douté de rien, pas même Molly... Qui a pourtant tout à fait trouvé comment l'aider quand elle a accepté de l'épouser.
> 
> Pour ceux qui connaissent le film Rain Man et se disent qu'Arthur ne ressemble pas du tout à l'autiste de ce film, il faut préciser que l'autisme est un vaste spectre et que finalement... il existe toutes sortes d'autistes. Par conséquent, certains sont rapidement diagnostiqués, d'autres sont diagnostiqués tardivement, voire jamais. Arthur est dans ce dernier cas.


End file.
